Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical puncturing devices, commonly referred to as lancets, which are used to take blood samples from patients. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lancet device that provides a wicking material as part of the lancet device to assist with the removal of a first drop of blood.
Description of Related Art
Lancet devices are used in the medical field for puncturing the skin of a patient to obtain a capillary blood sample from the patient. Certain diseases, such as diabetes, require that the patient's blood be tested on a regular basis to monitor, for example, the patient's blood sugar levels. Additionally, test kits, such as cholesterol test kits, often require a blood sample for analysis. The blood collection procedure usually involves pricking a finger or other suitable body part in order to obtain the blood sample. Typically, the amount of blood needed for such tests is relatively small and a small puncture wound or incision normally provides a sufficient amount of blood for these tests.
Various lancet devices are commercially available to hospitals, clinics, doctors' offices, and the like, as well as to individual consumers. Such devices typically include a sharp-pointed member such as a needle, or a sharp-edged member such as a blade, that is used to make a quick cut, shallow puncture wound, or incision in the patient's skin in order to provide a small outflow of blood. It is often physiologically and psychologically difficult for many people to prick their own finger with a hand-held needle or blade. As a result, lancet devices have evolved into automatic devices that puncture or cut the skin of the patient upon the actuation of a triggering mechanism. In some devices, the needle or blade is kept in a standby position until it is triggered by the user, who may be a medical professional in charge of drawing blood from the patient, or the patient himself or herself. Upon triggering, the needle or blade punctures or cuts the skin of the patient, for example on the finger. Often, a spring is incorporated into the device to provide the “automatic” force necessary to puncture or cut the skin of the patient.
Upon puncturing the skin of a patient using the lancet device, if the fingers of a patient are dirty or exposed to other contaminants, the first drop of blood will not be sufficient for determining proper doses of medication. For example, a patient may use a lancet device to test their blood to determine their blood glucose levels for proper insulin dosing. Such self-monitoring of blood glucose is an important, part of diabetes care. If a patient uses a contaminated first drop of blood, unreliable readings of blood glucose may be obtained. This can result in inappropriate insulin dosing.